1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to shovel structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved shovel device wherein the same is directed to the sifting and aerating of soil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shovel devices of various types are utilized throughout the prior art, but wherein the instant invention is directed to enhancement thereover to permit in a gardening environment, the sifting action to employ a mesh screen extending over openings within the shovel blade to permit such sifting and turning of soil and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.